Espejo
by lourdescom
Summary: Los sentimientos son un espejo a veces lleno de imágenes borrosas, y a veces reflejan verdades absolutas. Reflejos que están ahí, aunque no deseen ser vistos, y que siempre afloran en los momentos más duros.
1. Chapter 1

Penny ahogó un sollozo, enterrando su rostro en el cojín del sofá. Lloró desgarradoramente. No entendía por qué su vida tenía que ser un completo caos sin sentido. Lloraba porque había hecho daño a Leonard durante todo ese tiempo, siendo su novia sin estar verdaderamente enamorada de él. –"¿De verdad no estoy enamorada de él?"- se preguntó. – "Entonces, ¿por qué me duele tanto hacerle daño?". Bueno, tal vez lo quisiera. Sí, lo quería. No deseaba que le ocurriera nada malo, de hecho, quería lo mejor para él. Pero… a pesar de esos sentimientos, también sentía que su corazón en realidad nunca perteneció al joven físico experimental. Nunca había sentido mariposas en el estómago cuando la besaba. Ni escalofríos… ni nada. Tenía la sensación de que incluso besando a Raj o a Howard podría sentir más que besando a Leonard. Soltó otro desgarrador sollozo ante ese pensamiento. Y lo peor de todo es que también sabía que todos estaban de parte de Leonard. Ella era la mala, la que había hecho daño al pobre e inocente físico, la que había roto con él, rompiéndole el corazón. Incluso Amy, que siempre había proclamado que ella era su mejor amiga, le daba ahora la espalda. Las lágrimas siguieron manando de los enrojecidos ojos, mientras el hipo del llanto parecía querer ahogarla.

- Toc, toc, toc…Penny…

La joven soltó un respingo y levantó la cabeza. ¿Había oído mal? Tragó saliva, inmóvil. No, no podía ser…

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…

No, no había oído mal. Parpadeó perpleja. Todos la evitaban y… ¿Sheldon estaba llamando a su puerta? ¿Cómo si no hubiera ocurrido nada? ¿Cómo si no supiera igual que todos lo que había ocurrido con su mejor amigo y compañero de piso? De toda la pandilla, el físico teórico debería ser el que más represalias tomase contra ella por hacerle daño a Leonard, sobre todo después de haberle advertido que no lo hiciera. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera llamando a su puerta?

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…

La chica se puso en pie e intentó tranquilizar el hipo de sus sollozos. Se enjugó las lágrimas como pudo con las manos. Aferró el pomo de la puerta, respiró hondo y abrió. Intentó dominar su horrible estado de ánimo frente a su viejo amigo, pero incluso Sheldon podía intuír cómo se encontraba. El joven físico la miró, tragando saliva.

- Hola… Penny.

Ella reprimió de nuevo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas y por fin se atrevió a mirarle. Sheldon la contemplaba con su incomprensión y su habitual pánico ante situaciones sociales que no terminaba nunca de entender. Pero no había nada de rencor en sus ojos azules. Eso hizo que su pena disminuyera un poco. Sí, Sheldon seguía siendo él y, sin saber por qué, eso le produjo tanto alivio que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar otro sollozo. Genial, últimamente parecía un grifo mal cerrado. No sabía por qué, pero Penny tenía la sensación de que podía soportar el rencor y enfado de todos excepto el de Sheldon. Si el joven físico hubiera venido a increparle su comportamiento con Leonard, habría roto a llorar como una niña. Penny apoyó la cabeza en el marco de su puerta. Sheldon apartó la mirada, algo azorado.

- ¿Estás… bien?

- ¿Tú qué crees, Sheldon?

Esa pregunta hizo temblar el ojo derecho del joven físico.

- Sabes que no se me da muy bien adivinar esas cosas.

Penny suspiró con tristeza.

- ¿Has venido sólo para preguntarme eso?- dijo, un tanto incrédula.

El joven físico se movió nerviosamente.

- Sí… Digamos que… tenía curiosidad por saber cómo te encontrabas anímicamente después de…

Se calló de inmediato al ver los verdes ojos clavados en él.

- Sheldon, ¿desde cuándo diablos te importa a ti el estado de ánimo de los demás?- preguntó, casi enfadada.- No tienes por qué hacer esto simplemente porque pienses que es una "convención social no opcional"- concluyó, volviéndose para cerrar de nuevo la puerta. El físico consiguió impedirlo, apoyando una mano en ella.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó él.

Penny soltó un bufido ya casi de impaciencia.

- Pues porque la gente normal cuando pregunta "¿Cómo estás?", lo hace porque le interesa oír la respuesta y ofrecer un consuelo "de verdad", y no por… tus motivos, que son tan… absolutamente locos como tú.

Sheldon bajó la mirada, como si lo que ella hubiera dicho le hubiera afectado de alguna manera. La chica de pronto se sintió fatal consigo misma. Intentó disculparse con él, con el único que, aunque loco, le había preguntado cómo estaba. Pero él habló antes.

- Me interesa de verdad saber cómo estás, Penny.- dijo, mirándola fijamente, algo vulnerable.

Ella parpadeó. No pudo evitar sentir que toda su tristeza y frustración desaparecía ante esas palabras. Le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

- Perdóname, cielo. Lo siento. Es que… no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento. Y… la verdad… no tienes por qué estar aquí. – el hipo del llanto amenazó sus cuerdas vocales.- No… merezco que estés aquí…

No pudo contener más tiempo ese maldito dolor, que ascendió otra vez por su garganta, ahogándola. Rompió a llorar de nuevo, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Sheldon se quedó congelado en el sitio, completamente inmóvil, paralizado, mientras la chica se deshacía en lágrimas frente a él. El joven físico sentía que cada lágrima, cada sollozo, se clavaba en él como una afilada daga. Tragó saliva, intentando recobrar su habitual seriedad, su férreo control, su frialdad y desapego. Pero por vez primera en toda su vida, no pudo hacerlo. El dolor de Penny era más fuerte que él mismo y lo vencía sin remedio. Apretó furioso los dientes, tratando de forzar a su cerebro a pensar racionalmente, pero fue en vano. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al verla sufrir? ¿Por qué empezaba a tener él mismo ganas de romper a llorar? ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho de aquella forma tan rara? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hablar? ¿Por qué de pronto ardía en deseos de volver a su apartamento y soltarle un puñetazo a Leonard? Sheldon apretó más los dientes. Se suponía que Leonard lo estaba pasando muy mal. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien había sido dejado por Penny. Y sin embargo, no lo había visto sufrir ni la décima parte de lo que estaba sufriendo ella. La joven se estaba ahogando en su propio llanto, pero aún así, no podía dejar de llorar. Sus sollozos lo atravesaban. Sheldon no pudo soportarlo más. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente, sin la menor vacilación. Penny soltó un respingo, al sentir de pronto un cálido pecho junto a su dolorida cabeza y unos brazos que la rodeaban con una delicadeza sorprendente.

- Shel…

- Shhhhhh…- la silenció él en un susurro.

La chica sintió un extraño escalofrío. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él. Pero se sintió tan extraordinariamente a gusto que olvidó el pensamiento de que aquella situación era por completo anormal. La calidez del pecho de Sheldon era embriagadora. Apoyó la cabeza y la mejilla sobre el logotipo de batman de la camiseta. Sintió el poderoso latido del corazón y su inconfundible y deliciosa fragancia, una mezcla de olor a suavizante, colonia masculina y libros. Los sollozos fueron disminuyendo en intensidad, mientras el joven físico la abrazaba, apoyando delicadamente el mentón en su cabeza. Finalmente, Penny dejó de llorar, agotada y temblorosa. Sheldon se movió con suavidad, intentando separarse un poco para comprobar si la chica estaba algo mejor, pero Penny lo aferró con fuerza, impidiéndolo, refugiándose en su pecho.

- Por favor…- dijo entrecortadamente.- No… me sueltes…

El joven físico tragó saliva. En realidad… no quería soltarla. La joven camarera todavía estaba temblando. La abrazó otra vez, y su mano acarició por voluntad propia el dorado cabello. Olía a vainilla. Sheldon apartó la mano, como si su cerebro se diera por fin cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Los tics empezaban a desatarse en su rostro, pero ella seguía aún dolida, buscando su refugio y su consuelo. El físico cerró un momento los ojos, reuniendo el valor necesario. Inclinó suavemente la cabeza.

- ¿Estás… mejor?- preguntó.

- Sí…- dijo la chica, con la voz aún quebrada.- Pero no me sueltes.

Sheldon reprimió un suspiro, aunque siguió abrazándola. Estaban de pie, y en una posición en la que Sheldon sostenía prácticamente a la chica de una forma no demasiado cómoda. El joven físico miró el sofá como si fuese su tabla salvadora. Si se sentaban, tal vez Penny pudiera acomodarse para reposar en el sofá, en lugar de en él. Volvió de nuevo a inclinar la cabeza.

- ¿Te importa si… adoptamos una postura más saludable para nuestras vértebras lumbares y dorsales?

La chica movió apenas la cabeza. Sheldon interpretó que no le desagradaba la idea y, suavemente, la condujo hasta el sofá. Ambos se sentaron, pero Penny no se acomodó sobre el respaldo. Sólo buscó la posición más adecuada para recostarse de nuevo sobre su pecho. El joven físico volvió a sentir el tic en el ojo, pero no pudo decir nada. La muchacha poco a poco dejó de temblar y se relajó completamente. Escuchar el corazón de Sheldon era más reconfortante que una sesión de yoga o Tai-chi. Latía con un ritmo hipnótico y perfecto. Apoyó la mano en su esternón, queriendo sentir más el golpeteo. El corazón automáticamente empezó a latir con fuerza bajo su mano. De pronto, pareció ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño. Se separó bruscamente de Sheldon, sintiéndose de pronto terriblemente avergonzada. El joven físico intentaba dominar su desbocada respiración, sin comprender en absoluto nada de lo que estaba pasando. Penny lo miró.

- Yo… lo siento, cielo. Perdóname. Sé que… no te gusta nada el contacto físico. Lo siento de verdad.

- No… no te preocupes, Penny.- el físico bajó la mirada, intentando controlar aquel misterio indescifrable que le hacía sentirse de pronto tan tímido como Raj. Hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo y la miró.- No pasa nada… Y celebro comprobar que ya estás mejor.

Se miraron. Penny no podía apartar sus ojos de él, de su mejor amigo, de la persona que siempre estaba allí, de quien no la juzgaba y la aceptaba tal como era, de quien la consideraba en sí misma valiosa, a pesar de ser tan diferente a él. De quien era capaz de superar su germofobia para abrazarla tan maravillosamente como nadie lo había hecho. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al ver sus transparentes ojos azules, que revelaban tanta genialidad como sinceridad. Y de pronto, se encontró preguntándose a sí misma por qué no se fijaba en tíos parecidos a Sheldon y se olvidaba de todos aquellos que siempre le rompían el corazón, de una u otra forma. Se quedó helada ante sus pensamientos. No, Sheldon nunca le rompería el corazón. De alguna inexplicable manera, lo sabía. Alargó la mano y acarició tristemente la mejilla de él.

- Gracias Moonpie…

Él sintió que moría un poco ante la suave caricia. Tomó la mano de ella y la retiró suavemente, pero sin soltarla.

- Sólo Meemaw puede llamarme Moonpie…- dijo, con un tono de voz tan suave que no pegaba nada en absoluto con sus palabras.

Ella soltó una risita y volvió de nuevo a recostarse sobre su pecho, abrazándolo. Sheldon tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a devolverle el abrazo, sin dejar de pensar por qué era tan fácil abrazarla a ella y tan difícil abrazar a Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon miró disimuladamente a Amy mientras la neurobióloga proseguía con sus investigaciones en el laboratorio y a la vez daba réplica a su conversación.

- Así que… ¿Fuiste a ver a Penny?

El joven físico vio los ojos marrones de Amy clavados sobre él, inquisidoramente. Por vez primera, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan condenadamente inútil en interpretar la comunicación no verbal. Era muchísimo más sencillo encontrar el bosón de Higgs. Además, estaba en clara desventaja frente a la chica, capaz de adivinar su mente y qué parte de su cerebro estaba registrando ondas alfa o beta. Sheldon apretó los dientes. Odiaba no ser superior, no lo podía evitar. Eso espoleó su orgullo y eliminó completamente su temor inicial. Se irguió en toda su estatura y sostuvo su mirada.

- Eso es justo lo que acabo de decir. No entiendo la redundancia de tu pregunta.

Amy reprimió una sonrisa ante el genuino y predecible tono del joven físico.

- Simplemente es una expresión de sorpresa por el hecho de que hayas ido a visitar a la causante de que tu mejor amigo esté anímicamente destrozado.

Los ojos azules del físico brillaron casi enfurecidos.

- Penny también es mi mejor amiga, y he comprobado con objetividad que está más destrozada anímicamente que él. Te aseguro que después de pasarse casi todo el día llorando, necesitará importantes aportes de agua y electrolitos para restablecer su homeostasis.

Amy frunció apenas el ceño y lo miró, casi condescendiente. Esa expresión sí la supo interpretar. El físico apretó los dientes. Si había algo que odiaba más que no sentirse superior era que se mostraran condescendiente con él.

- Sheldon, no te culpo por no saberlo, pero el llanto de Penny no presupone que esté sufriendo más que Leonard, ni mucho menos. Las mujeres tienden a exteriorizar sus estados de ánimo negativos con el llanto muchísimo más que los hombres. El que la hayas visto llorar más que a Leonard no prueba tu hipótesis. Lo único que prueba es que está atravesando una fase de sentimiento de culpa por lo demás bastante lógica.

Él frunció el ceño.

- Eso tendría sentido… si Penny fuese de las mujeres que lloran por cualquier cosa.

- ¿Acaso no lo es?- preguntó ella.

Sheldon se quedó inmóvil. Esta vez sí pudo identificar el tono irónico de Amy. Se quedó helado en el sitio. Amy siempre había dicho que Penny era su mejor amiga… ¿Cómo podía hablar así de ella?

- Veo que tu lealtad como amiga es tan cambiante como el comportamiento de los monos a los que inyectas sustancias de prueba.

Amy se quedó un tanto sorprendida. Frunció el ceño.

- Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti. Penny ha hecho muchísimo daño a Leonard y tú te preocupas más por ella que por tu amigo.

- No me preocupo más por ella que por Leonard.- se defendió Sheldon.- Sólo estoy siendo objetivo. Penny no es una mujer que llore por cualquier cosa.

- ¿Acaso no rompió a llorar por meter la llave del coche en la cerradura de su apartamento y por tragarse una mosca subiendo las escaleras?

Sheldon la miró peligroso.

- No fue por eso, fue por…- se estrujó el cerebro.-… por no haber tenido sexo en seis meses y por no lograr un papel por su fisonomía claramente nórdica.

Amy meneó la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

- Sheldon, conozco a Penny y toda su problemática. Está llena de inseguridades, producto de su infancia no excesivamente feliz. Todo lo soluciona con sexo y alcohol. No sabe afrontar los problemas y su necesidad de aprobación emocional como una persona madura.

- ¿Y eso lo dice quien toca el arpa y me fuerza a un contacto físico proclamadamente no deseado en inumerables ocasiones? ¿Quién se autoproclamó la mejor amiga de Penny únicamente para tener la aprobación social de los demás?

Amy se quedó helada. Lo miró. Sheldon jamás le había hablado en ese tono. El joven físico la miraba furioso, como si ella hubiera atravesado una línea no permitida. Amy sintió dolor y rabia a partes iguales.

- Tú tampoco eres el más indicado para hablar sobre madurez emocional y "normalidad" emocional. De hecho, eres el menos indicado de todos.- le espetó.

Sheldon entrecerró los ojos.

- Lo sé, pero yo no me he eregido en juez, al contrario que tú.

Amy le miró dolida.

- Sheldon, no voy a tomar en cuenta tus palabras. Está claro que no estás pensando racionalmente. Y deberías agradecerme que sea una novia tan comprensiva, porque cualquier otra en mi lugar, no dejaría correr esto.

El físico apretó los dientes. No supo por qué, pero escuchar a Amy atacar a Penny activó una parte en su cerebro que desconocía.

- Pues no lo "dejes correr".- rebatió.- Y te aseguro que yo siempre pienso racionalmente, al contrario que tú. Penny no es ninguna niña que llora por cualquier cosa. Supongo que sabrás que dislocarse un hombro es una experiencia terriblemente dolorosa, ¿cierto? Pues ella no derramó ni una lágrima. Sin embargo, Leonard no cesó de llorar como un niño cuando se cortó en la mano y tuvieron que coserle. Así que tu hipótesis no se sostiene por ningún lado.- concluyó, tajante.

Amy cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?- preguntó, inquisidora.

Sheldon se quedó un momento inmóvil. La miró fijamente.

- Porque, al parecer, soy el único amigo que tiene.- dijo con rencor.- Y porque es mi amiga.

Amy lo estudió detenidamente. Si hubiera sido otro hombre, la interpretación de todo aquello hubiera sido muy diferente. Pero era Sheldon…

- Deberías preocuparte un poco más por Leonard. Se supone que tú eres su mejor amigo y hasta ahora, no has hecho absolutamente nada por ayudarle. Te recuerdo que él es la víctima en todo esto. Si Penny no lo quería, ¿por qué estaba con él? ¿Por lástima? ¿Por pena?

- No lo sé.- contestó Sheldon.- Lo único que sé es que ella no le ha hecho daño voluntariamente.

- Oh, vamos, Sheldon…- ella meneó la cabeza.- No puedo creer que Penny también te haya embrujado a ti con su apariencia angelical. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez no quisiera hacerle daño, pero está claro que ha actuado pensando sólo en su propio interés. Ella sabía que nunca encontraría a otro tan inteligente como Leonard y que estuviera tan enamorado de ella.

El joven físico frunció el ceño.

- Leonard no es tan inteligente. Y, aunque no tengo extensos conocimientos en semejante campo, me atrevería a decir que, más que enamorado, estaba obsesionado con Penny.

Amy meneó la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, no tienes ningún conocimiento en ese campo.

- ¿Acaso tú sí?

Ella le miró, enfadada.

- Te aseguro que sé mejor que tú lo que se siente al estar enamorado.- dijo, quebrándosele la voz.

El joven físico tragó saliva.

- Y según tus conocimientos, ¿estar enamorado implica intentar cambiar continuamente a la otra persona?

Amy se quedó sin respiración.

- ¿Estás insinuando que yo intento cambiarte continuamente?- preguntó, entre dolida y acusadora.

El joven físico alzó una ceja.

- En realidad estaba pensando que era Leonard quien estaba intentando cambiar continuamente a Penny, pero ahora que lo dices… sí, tu interpretación es perfectamente válida.

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que Leonard y yo hacemos eso por un buen motivo?

Sheldon miró fijamente a su novia.

- Francamente, no. Yo soy perfecto tal y como soy, y, aunque Penny tenga algún defecto, como ser desordenada, no creo que tenga que cambiar en absoluto.

Amy entrecerró los ojos. Un aleteo de inquietud la recorrió.

- ¿Por qué… la defiendes tanto? Y… ¿desde cuándo tienes una opinión tan elevada sobre ella?- preguntó, esta vez realmente en serio.

Sheldon parpadeó. Por un momento, consideró la pregunta. Cierto, ¿desde cuándo tenía en tan alta consideración a su irritante vecina? El joven físico apartó la mirada, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Amy lo miraba perpleja. No, no podía ser cierto. No podía ser verdad… lo que estaba empezando a imaginarse. La neurobióloga sintió que moría un poco por dentro.

- Ella… Ella… ¡Te gusta!- exclamó acusadora, con la voz temblorosa.

Sheldon se quedó perplejo, como si no entendiera nada. Eso sólo hizo que los nervios de Amy estallaran definitivamente.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sheldon! ¿Por una vez en tu vida no puedes ser una persona normal? ¿También tengo que explicarte lo que estoy diciendo?

El joven físico parecía no ser capaz de reaccionar. Estaba completamente inmóvil, como si las palabras de Amy lo hubieran paralizado. Como si de pronto hubiera tenido una revelación. Recordó la sensación de tener a Penny entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba sobre su pecho. Recordó la calidez, la suavidad, la comodidad de un contacto que en cualquier otro caso le hubiera incomodado sobremanera. No, no podía… ser. Penny era su amiga. Miró a Amy. Sólo había una forma de comprobar todo aquel caos. Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

Amy casi gimió al sentir el contacto delicioso de su pecho y sus brazos. Pero gimió de dolor. Sabía que él la abrazaba sólo para contrastar sus malditas hipótesis, y no porque deseara abrazarla.

- ¡Suéltame, Sheldon!- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El joven físico la soltó con suavidad. Empezó a abrir la boca, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- No digas nada. No se te ocurra decir una palabra.- le advirtió, alzando un dedo.- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Penny? ¿Desde que somos novios o tal vez desde que la conociste?- preguntó con inmenso dolor en la voz.

- Amy, Penny sólo es mi amiga.- dijo, como si el hacerlo convirtiera la frase en una verdad absoluta.

La neurobióloga lo miró. Se sentía deshecha, pero en el fondo no podía enfadarse con él. Sabía que él no quería herirla, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo herir a las personas. Se maldijo por enésima vez por haberse enamorado de él. Por haber seguido el absurdo juego de su absurdo noviazgo. En realidad, la culpa era suya. Sheldon siempre había puntualizado que su relación era meramente intelectual. Pero claro, ella era una tonta sentimental en el fondo, que no pudo evitar caer a los pies de Sheldon Cooper, de su brillante inteligencia, de su delicioso aroma y de sus profundos ojos azules. En el fondo, había tenido siempre la estúpida esperanza de lograr que él se enamorara de ella. Pero estaba claro que eso no iba a ocurrir nunca.

- Lo siento…- dijo Sheldon, bajando la mirada.- Aunque… no sé exactamente el qué…- murmuró casi para sí.

- Vete, Sheldon.- dijo la joven.- Necesito que… te vayas.

El joven físico intentó decir algo, pero no fue capaz. Nada de lo que se le ocurría podía ser remotamente aceptable en esa situación. Así que, finalmente, la obedeció y salió del laboratorio. Caminó sin ser consciente de sus pasos. Sabía que debería sentirse mal porque su relación con Amy pendía de un hilo… o tal vez ya ni siquiera eso, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento. El abrazo de Amy no se había parecido en nada al abrazo de Penny… Aquello le estaba empezando a causar un terrible dolor de cabeza. No sabía como gestionar nada de eso. De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de que estaba en el portal de su casa, como si hubiera aparecido allí sin ser consciente del camino recorrido. Miró las escaleras y empezó a subirlas con decisión. El científico que llevaba dentro no descansaría hasta no desvelar todo ese misterio. Alzó la mano y empezó a llamar a la puerta del apartamento 4B.

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…


	3. Chapter 3

La puerta se abrió. La chica rubia apareció al otro lado, mirándolo un tanto curiosa. Sheldon adoptó su mejor pose neutral.

- Hola, Sheldon.- le saludó.- ¿Qué pasa?

El joven físico pareció estirarse más, como si quisiera liberar un poco la tensión que estaba empezando a sentir en la columna vertebral. Penny le miró con una ceja alzada, esperando. El físico inclinó la cabeza levemente en un nervioso tic.

- Hola, Penny, quería interesarme por tu estado en general, y anímico en particular.

Penny reprimió una sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, cielo.

Una ceja se levantó sobre el ojo derecho de él.

- Bueno, digamos que estoy algo mejor.- suspiró la chica.

- Eso es una absoluta imprecisión.

Penny dejó caer los hombros, un tanto derrotada, mientras el joven físico intentaba mirar por encima de ella hacia la mesa de su apartamento, buscando sospechosas botellas de vino vacías. Ella finalmente no pudo evitar un gesto de cansancio.

- ¿Te apetece pasar?- preguntó.

- Gracias, Penny, eres muy amable.- dijo, atravesando el umbral tan rápidamente que en apenas un segundo ya estaba sentado en "su lugar" del sofá de la chica. Penny no reprimió la risita entre divertida y resignada. Cerró la puerta, armándose de paciencia.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?- volvió a preguntar ella, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de la cocina.- Acabo de hacer té.

- Oh, gracias, una taza estará bien.- dijo él, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

La chica parpadeó algo sorprendida. No era nada habitual ver a Sheldon expresando gratitud con una sonrisa que no fuese aquella que utilizaba para matar a Batman. Le miró un momento. Vaya, Sheldon tenía que sonreír más a menudo. Estaba realmente guapo cuando lo hacía y sus ojos parecían más brillantes y azules. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y agitó la cabeza, con extrañeza. Estaba evaluando el atractivo de… ¿Sheldon Cooper? Apartó la mirada al ver esos intensos ojos fijos en ella y volvió a concentrarse en las dos tazas de té. Sí, estaba claro que su estado anímico aún no era normal. De otro modo, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza mirarle como… a un hombre. Cerró un momento los ojos, forzando a su cerebro a volver a la normalidad, tomó las dos tazas y se acercó, sentándose en el sofá.

- Aquí tienes, Moonpie.- dijo, alargándole su taza.

El joven físico la miró con la cara que siempre ponía cuando ella lo llamaba así. Penny le guiñó un ojo, disfrutando su enfado. Él siguió mirándola con mala cara, pero se llevó la taza a los labios y tomó un sorbo. Vaya, estaba realmente… perfecto. Tenía el contenido exacto de azúcar y había esencia de canela y limón. Justo como a él le gustaba. Ella sonrió.

- Sabía que te gustaría.- dijo con una visible expresión de autosuficiencia.

Sheldon hizo una mueca. Siempre le costaba reconocer que ella era la única que hacía el té o los encargos de comida sin que fallase en uno solo de sus exigentes gustos. La chica se burló de él.

- Vamos, Moonpie, admítelo… te gusta.- dijo.- Nadie es capaz de hacer tu té como yo. Ni de cantar Soft Kitty…

- Lamento disentir.- él la miró, sin perder un ápice de su orgullo.- Nadie canta mejor Soft Kitty que mi madre.

- Oh, bueno, perdone usted, excelencia. No osaría competir con la excelentísima señora Cooper.

Él la miró con más cara de póker, suponiendo que eso fuera posible. La chica no pudo evitar reír. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que… hacía casi una semana que no reía. Desde que había roto con Leonard, no era capaz siquiera de fingir una sonrisa y cuando lo intentaba, al mirarse al espejo, volvía a romper a llorar. Y sin embargo ahora, ver a Sheldon con su inconfundible expresión de "no tengo que soportar esto" consiguió el pequeño milagro de sentirse ella misma de nuevo. Todavía sentía ese dolor dentro, pero por vez primera, tuvo esperanzas de salir de ese pozo de miseria y autodestrucción en el que había estado hundida. Una oleada de gratitud enorme la recorrió, mientras miraba a su viejo amigo. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Penny rodeó su cuello con un brazo.

- Gracias, Moonpie.- dijo, antes de darle un sonoro y a la vez tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo.

Ella estudió su confusa expresión. De nuevo volvió a sentir esa ternura que sólo le inspiraba Sheldon.

- Por hacerme reír.- dijo la chica simplemente, con sus preciosos ojos verdes brillantes como dos esmeraldas.

El joven físico volvió a sentir de nuevo ese poderoso vacío en el estómago, esa extraña sensación, como cuando la había abrazado ayer para que dejara de llorar. Todo lo contrario que lo que sentía con Amy. Penny reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro, tomando su brazo, mientras sorbía su té y disfrutaba de la calidez de su apoyo. Sheldon tragó saliva e intentó beber su té, levantando la taza con una mano temblorosa, pero la cercanía de la chica hizo que todos sus nervios se tensaran como las cuerdas de un violín. No entendía qué le ocurría. Por un lado, creyó que era una extraña manifestación al desagrado que le producía la invasión de su espacio personal. Pero… esa sensación era… diferente. No se sentía cómodo, pero no porque le repugnase el contacto de Penny. Era otra cosa… que no lograba descubrir. Evaluó científicamente sus limitados experimentos de contacto con humanos. Amy le había abrazado y besado, en contra de su voluntad, en más de una ocasión. Y sólo había sentido la repulsión normal y un cierto grado de indiferencia. Miró un momento a la chica, que en ese momento alzaba suavemente el mentón para beber su té. Los ojos azules se detuvieron por un segundo en los labios de ella. Penny pareció advertir la intensidad de su mirada y levantó los ojos, algo confusa, para mirarle. El joven físico intentó disimular y bebió de golpe todo su té. Lo único que consiguió con ello fue que una considerable cantidad de líquido invadiera su tráquea. El físico empezó a toser compulsivamente.

- ¡Sheldon! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica, acercándose a él, preocupada.

Él intentó tomar oxígeno mientras tosía e inspiraba con dificultad. Poco a poco logró eliminar la desagradable sensación de un cuerpo extraño en su tráquea. Cuando pasó el susto, Penny meneó la cabeza y le dedicó una mueca burlona.

- No sabía que te pusiera tan nervioso, Moonpie.- dijo divertida.

El joven la miró como si le hubieran disparado.

- No te adjudiques victorias que no te corresponden, Penny.- dijo, orgulloso.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Ya… ya… Lo que tú digas, cielo… Pero te he puesto nervioso. Hasta te has sonrojado y todo.

Eso no era cierto, desde luego, pero Penny no pudo evitarlo. Adoraba tomarle el pelo. Era como una droga estimulante que le hacía sentir viva. Sintió un perverso placer al ver que su treta funcionaba y que él volvía a mirarla de nuevo furioso y nervioso. De pronto, se quedó perpleja. Sí, su broma había funcionado realmente. Ahora Sheldon aparecía ruborizado de verdad. Abrió la boca sorprendida. Jamás lo había visto así y eso era tan asombroso que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, haciendo que el rubor de él aumentara más. Y de nuevo la asaltó el pensamiento de que no podía aparecer más lindo y adorable. Eso hizo que ella misma se sintiera de pronto algo incómoda y… tímida. Sería mejor dejar de ponerlo en aprietos o su propia arma se volvería en contra de ella.

- Bueno… - la joven camarera intentó cambiar de tema.- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Sólo has venido para comprobar que no estoy borracha, o vomitando en el váter, o llorando por mi patética vida?- el dolor pareció surgir otra vez, sin saber por qué.

Sheldon apartó un instante los ojos antes de seguir enfocándola.

- Sí, en parte sí.- respondió.

- ¿En parte?- ella parpadeó.

Sheldon apretó los dientes. No sabía cómo abordar todo aquello. Quiso centrarse en la investigación que tenía que hacer, para descubrir definitivamente la respuesta a sus extrañas reacciones con Penny, pero no era nada sencillo al esos ojos verdes mirándole tan fijamente. Tal vez dando un rodeo…

- Creo que mi relación con Amy ha terminado.- espetó de repente.

Penny abrió los ojos y la boca.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Dios mío!, cariño ¿Qué ha pasado?- ella puso una preocupada mano en su antebrazo. De pronto, lo miró fijamente.- No se te habrá ocurrido a ti la idea de romper con ella, ¿verdad?

Él la miró, algo culpable.

- Bueno… digamos que su decisión está relacionada de algún modo con algunos de mis actos.

Ella le miró enfadada y a la vez llena de paciencia.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Sheldon? Te aseguro que, a este paso, no van a quedar tiaras lo bastante brillantes como para ganarte su perdón.

- No he hecho nada.- se defendió.- Sólo… bueno, discutimos un poco.

Ella hizo una mueca.

- Un poco…- repitió ella, meneando la cabeza.- ¿Sobre algún tema científico en el que no os ponéis de acuerdo? ¿Sobre la desesperación que siente Amy porque no te comportas como un novio normal con ella?

- Sobre ti.

Penny se quedó paralizada. Los ojos azules de él la miraban sin pestañear. Un raro escalofrío la recorrió.

- ¿Sobre… mí?

Él asintió.

- Amy considera que eres la responsable máxima de lo que, en teoría, está sufriendo Leonard. Y yo, bueno, le dije que no estaba de acuerdo en eso y aporté premisas perfectamente racionales que probaban mi punto de vista.

La chica abrió la boca.

- ¿Me… defendiste?- susurró apenas, sintiendo una mezcla de absoluta sorpresa, confusión y felicidad.

- Supongo que también se puede expresar así.- admitió él con un esfuerzo.

Penny sintió de nuevo tal oleada de inmenso cariño hacia él que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no abrazarle, tirarlo contra el sofá y marcar su pintalabios por toda su cara. Había sentido el desprecio de todos por romper con Leonard y oír de boca de Sheldon que la había defendido con tanta intensidad como para que Amy se hubiera enfadado con él hasta el punto de romper… lo que sea que tuvieran fue como si pudiera respirar de nuevo.

- Oh, cielo… eso es lo más… maravilloso que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí.- dijo, acariciando su mejilla sin poder evitarlo.- Pero no puedes permitir que Amy rompa vuestra relación por eso. Me sentiría fatal. Ya he hecho sufrir a Leonard y no soportaría que tú también lo hicieras por mi culpa. Amy tiene razón. Nadie más que yo tiene la culpa de que Leonard esté mal… No debí salir con él… sin estar realmente enamorada.

- Es posible, pero Leonard también tiene su parte de culpa y parece que nadie se da cuenta de eso. Él tampoco estaba realmente enamorado de ti.

Penny parpadeó, sin creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Sheldon Cooper.

- Claro que sí, Sheldon. Una vez me dijiste que se fijó en mí nada más verme.

- Eso también lo hicieron Howard, Raj, Kripky y Stuart.- replicó meneando la cabeza.- Y probablemente podríamos ampliar el cículo si… nuestro círculo fuera más amplio.

Ella le miró, perpleja. Ese físico siempre la sorprendía con sus razonamientos.

- Pero… Leonard siempre mostró más interés e hizo muchas cosas por mí.

- ¿Las siguió haciendo después de lograr acostarse contigo?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Penny abrió la boca.

- ¡Sheldon! ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso de tu mejor amigo?

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta. Aunque te diré que el hecho de que sea mi amigo, no impide que su inteligencia deje bastante que desear en comparación con la mía ni que se comporte como un verdadero imbécil a veces.

La chica no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante las palabras de su amigo. No se acostumbraría nunca a su aplastante… sinceridad. Sí, sinceridad. Sheldon Cooper nunca sería un modelo de diplomacia, pero estaba claro que proclamaba la verdad sin cortapisas. Por vez primera consideró todo aquello. Sí, era cierto, Leonard no había actuado igual antes que después de lograr ser su novio. Antes era atento, considerado y después sólo era exigente y celoso. La joven bajó la cabeza tristemente.

- Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez soy experta en convertir a chicos encantadores en idiotas descerebrados y celosos.

- No cargues esa responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, Penny. La estupidez suele ser congénita o adquirida a causa de algún proceso patológico, pero la convivencia con personas no la afecta… afortunadamente, porque yo convivo con Leonard desde hace algunos años.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la tristeza. Siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír.

- Eres un cielo, Moonpie, pero no puedo permitir que tu relación se vaya al diablo por mi culpa. Amy es tu novia.

- Y tú eres mi amiga.

- Sheldon…

- Por no mencionar que a ti te conozco hace bastante más tiempo que a ella.

Penny dejó caer la cabeza, derrotada.

- Sheldon, no puedes cortar con ella por algo así. Debes… priorizar tu relación con ella a tu amistad… conmigo.- la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta. No estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con sus propias palabras. Sabía que le dolería en el alma perderlo como amigo, pero prefería eso a verle infeliz.- No pasa nada, Moonpie. Estaré bien.

El joven físico la miró.

- No sólo se trata de eso.- puntualizó.- Acabas de decir que no debiste salir con Leonard sin estar realmente enamorada de él. Tienes razón y por eso yo tampoco debo mantener este noviazgo. No estoy enamorado de Amy.

La chica abrió la boca. Últimamente no parecía ser capaz de cerrarla.

- Sheldon… ¿Acaso sabes qué es estar enamorado?

- No, la verdad.- admitió.- Pero estoy razonablemente seguro que, sea lo que sea, no lo siento por Amy.

La chica cerró los ojos un momento.

- Oye, cielo, estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas un poco, de que si abres ese corazoncito que tienes debajo de la carcasa de robot, apreciarás todo lo que Amy ha hecho por ti y te enamorarás de ella. Ella es perfecta para ti y ninguna otra podrá soportar mejor… todas tus rarezas.

- Lo he intentado.- dijo él.- Pero no ha servido para nada. Además, ella no soporta… mis rarezas.- la miró, un tanto enfadado.- Sólo lo hace para que baje la guardia y, según la estúpida hipótesis que defiende, encuentre la oportunidad de hacerme cambiar. Y no pienso hacerlo.- dijo tozudo.

Penny sonrió.

- Sabes, nunca creí que diría esto pero… No lo hagas. No cambies nunca, Moonpie.

La miró. De nuevo volvía a sentir ese vacío profundo en el estómago. Penny también empezó a sentirse… extraña. Esos ojos azules la atravesaban y no era capaz de apartar los suyos propios. Parecía que un hechizo los obligaba a mirarse sin pestañear. La chica hizo un esfuerzo para romperlo, sin entender nada, viendo la misma confusión en el rostro de él.

- Tú… tampoco necesitas cambiar.- dijo él.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Ni siquiera el desorden?- preguntó ella.- ¿Ni siquiera la forma que tengo de hacer la colada… como si estuviera "golpeándola con una piedra en el río"?- preguntó, imitando sorprendentemente bien el tono de su voz.

Sheldon la miró con una mueca.

- ¿A eso llamas tú una imitación?

Ella sonrió. Le tomó del brazo, mirándolo con cariño y cierta pena.

- Sheldon, siento mucho que lo tuyo con Amy no funcionase. Pero estoy segura de que ahí fuera hay una chica tan absolutamente rara como tú que te volverá completamente loco, pero en un sentido diferente al que ya eres.

- No estoy loco…- empezó.

- Ya, ya, tu madre te hizo pruebas.- terminó ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que "ahí fuera" haya una chica medianamente aceptable para mí?

Ella resopló.

- Cielo, sólo estaba intentando animarte…- dijo con una cara mezcla de pena y diversión.- Como tú haces conmigo.

- ¿Por qué iba a necesitar que me animaras?- dijo, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

- Sí, tienes razón. No estás enamorado de Amy.-concluyó ella, con una irónica sonrisa.- Oye, se me está ocurriendo una cosa. ¿Por qué no salimos por ahí? Ya he estado bastante encerrada todos estos días, sintiéndome demasiado miserable. Necesito salir.

- ¿Salir por ahí?- él parpadeó.

- Sí, ya sabes, cena, baile, tal vez boxeo…- ella volvió de nuevo a imitarle, divertida.

Sheldon alzó una ceja. No soportaba que burlarse de él fuese su pasatiempo favorito, pero por otro lado, ya no aparecía esa persistente sombra de dolor en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Esto es una cita?

- Es mejor que no le pongamos nombre.- dijo Penny, un tanto aterrorizada, al pensar que ciertamente, parecía una cita.- Simplemente, es una noche de cena con mi amigo más raro. Tengo ganas de que me hagas explotar la cabeza con tu charla toda la noche y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.- terminó, con una afilada ironía.- Ah, y te dejo elegir restaurante. Te lo has ganado.

Él inclinó la cabeza, evaluando la situación.

- Está bien. Pasaré a recogerte a las ocho.- dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Sheldon, soy yo la que conduce. Así que esa frase no tiene sentido.- dijo, levantándose también y cruzándose de brazos.

El joven físico se volvió, con la mano en el pomo.

- Sí lo tiene. Conducirás tú, pero será mi cerebro quien te guíe. Al fin y al cabo, no sabes a qué restaurante vamos a ir.

- ¿A qué restaurante vamos a ir?- preguntó curiosa.

- Lo sabrás en su momento. Hasta dentro de dos horas, Penny.

El joven físico desapareció tras la puerta. La chica se quedó un tanto sorprendida. No sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido. Lo único que sabía es que esa noche viviría la experiencia más surrealista posible. Una cita con Sheldon Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…

La chica se sobresaltó. Miró el reloj. Sí, las ocho en punto. Meneó la cabeza, sin entender cómo el joven físico tenía un dominio tan absoluto del tiempo. A ella siempre se le hacía tarde, por más que intentara darse prisa. Se miró en el espejo, nerviosa. No sabía por qué diablos le había costado tanto elegir un vestido para ir a cenar con Sheldon. Tampoco entendía por qué narices estaba tan nerviosa. "¡Por Dios! Penny, céntrate, es Sheldon, no Colin Farrell"- se dijo a sí misma. Cierto que su excéntrico amigo podía ser realmente… atractivo cuando se lo proponía, pero nunca lo hacía. Cerró los ojos, rezando porque él hubiera llegado a la conclusión de ir a cenar vestido con una camiseta de Flash, Supermán o Batman no era lo más adecuado.

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…

La joven apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, esperando.

- Toc, toc, toc… Penny…

Sonrió y al fin abrió.

- Hey, Moonpie… ¿Qué…

Enmudeció de repente y se quedó perpleja ante lo que veían sus ojos. Sheldon estaba inmóvil frente a ella, mirándola un tanto extrañado. Pero la chica ignoró esa expresión. Miró los pies del joven físico, calzados con unos impecables y relucientes zapatos y sus ojos ascendieron por el elegante pantalón de vestir que se ceñía maravillosamente a su delgada cintura. La camisa, de un tenue color azul oscuro hacía que sus ojos aparecieran más azules que nunca. Se quedó casi sin aliento. ¿Desde cuándo Sheldon Cooper era… así?

El joven físico la miró fijamente, intentando evaluar qué le ocurría. Parecía como si hubiera sufrido una especie de shock. Pero ella no era alérgica…

- Penny, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica parpadeó, como si de pronto despertara de un profundo sueño.

- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, per… perfectamente.- no podía dejar de mirarle. Era como si una fuerza más poderosa le impidera apartar la vista de aquel rostro tan conocido… y tan desconocido a la vez.- Es sólo que… bueno, me has sorprendido. Nunca te había visto vestido así.- dijo, señalando su camisa.

Sheldon frunció el ceño.

- Sí lo habías hecho. No es la primera vez que me pongo algo más… formal.

- Cierto, pero… nunca te había visto esta camisa. Es genial.- la chica tocó suavente la manga de él, acariciando la suave tela. Sheldon intentó dominar el raro escalofrío que le recorrió ante el tierno gesto. No pudo decir nada, sólo permaneció inmóvil.- Nunca creí que diría esto, pero estás guapísimo, Moonpie.

Esas palabras hicieron que los esfuerzos de Sheldon por mantener la compostura se fueran al infierno. El joven físico apartó la mirada, tremendamente embarazado, sintiendo que sus malditas mejillas ardían de forma sospechosa. Penny sonrió. Adoraba verle así. Nada podía ser más tierno y, a la vez divertido, que ver a un ruborizado Sheldon intentando mantener intacto su orgullo. Se acercó a él y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- Cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que una chica te dice que estás guapo.- dijo divertida.

Él hizo una mueca.

- Admito que no es algo que suceda a menudo.

Penny sonrió.

- Entonces, tal vez la gente necesite gafas.

Sheldon logró dominar por fin la incómoda sensación al ver la divertida cara de ella. Por un lado, sabía que la chica disfrutaba torturándolo y eso siempre lo ponía furioso. Por otro lado… Sus ojos se perdieron en su dorado cabello, en sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, en el delicado vestido violeta que llevaba. Debería ser ilegal aparecer tan insoportablemente hermosa.

- Es posible...- le costó horrores, pero no pudo evitar añadir.- Tú… también… estás preciosa, Penny.

La chica se quedó sin aliento. Jamás hubiera imaginado oír esas palabras de su boca. Sheldon nunca advertía algo tan banal como la belleza… o al menos, eso había creído hasta ese momento. Tragó saliva, sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones indescriptibles. Después de haberse sentido miserable aquellos días, ver a Sheldon arrebatadoramente guapo diciéndole que estaba preciosa, no tenía precio. Tomó su brazo, sonriéndole llena de gratitud. Quería con toda su alma a aquel adorable Dr Waackadoodle.

- Bueno, y… ¿a dónde me vas a llevar? Mejor dicho, ¿a dónde te tengo que llevar?- corrigió con una mueca divertida.

El joven físico la miró reprobador, tanto por sus palabras como por su despreocupación al colgarse de su brazo sin ningún reparo. Pero ella sólo le sostuvo la mirada, con un gesto de fingida inocencia.

- Simplemente, sigue mis indicaciones.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron a la calle. Montaron en el coche y Penny arrancó.

- Ahora, gira a la izquierda en la siguiente calle.- indicó el joven físico.

La chica obedeció. Estaba intrigada.

- No recuerdo que haya ningún restaurante interesante por aquí.- murmuró, casi para sí misma.

Sheldon esbozó una sonrisa apenas, pero no dijo nada. La chica se mordió el labio, impaciente.

- Oh, venga, no seas así, dime a dónde vamos….- suplicó con un puchero.

- Deja de actuar como una niña pequeña. No va a funcionar.- el físico miraba atentamente la calle.- Bien, debes tomar la avenida hacia la salida sur de Pasadena. Eso es, y después, sigue recto un par de kilómetros.

Penny parpadeó.

- Oye, por aquí se sale de la ciudad. ¿A dónde diablos me llevas? ¿Acaso quieres aprovecharte de mí?

En ese momento, advitió a quién le había gastado semejante broma. Sheldon la miraba fijamente, con cara de pocos amigos.

- No he dicho nada.- dijo la chica, tragando saliva y centrándose de nuevo en la conducción.

- Bien, ahora gira a la derecha. Allí está. Puedes aparcar enfrente.

La chica miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué demonios es… eso?

- El nuevo planetario que acaban de construir, a cargo del Caltech.- explicó el físico.

La mandíbula de Penny se descolgó.

- ¿Me… me has traído a un… planetario?- exclamó, sin saber muy bien si aquello era una broma, o si debía matarlo sin darle la ocasión de justificarse. Sheldon la miró con una ceja levantada. Salió del coche y se dirigió a su puerta. La abrió y tendió caballerosamente la mano.

- Sí.- contestó.- Pero antes de emitir un juicio, espera a entrar.

Ella le miró furiosa, aunque sabía que en el fondo, la culpa era únicamente suya. ¿Qué creía, que salir con Sheldon significaría una velada divertida, en un elegante restaurante y una fiesta posterior hasta las cinco de la mañana? Cerró los ojos con resignación, pero finalmente tomó la mano de él y salió del coche. Caminaron por el pequeño sendero, que formaba un hermoso paseo jalonado de magnolios. En realidad, el lugar era… precioso. Estaban en un pequeño promontorio y a lo lejos había una espectacular vista de la ciudad, iluminada y desafiando la negrura absoluta del cielo.

- He de reconocer que la vista es… fantástica.- admitió la chica.- Pero…¡Me has traído a un planetario un sábado por la noche!- exclamó de nuevo.

Sheldon apenas esbozó una sonrisa, sin decir nada, y siguió caminando, conduciéndola a un lugar desconocido. Finalmente, la inconfundible cúpula del edificio apareció ante su vista. El guardia que estaba en la entrada les saludó.

- Buenas noches, doctor Cooper. Por aquí, por favor.

El joven físico le dedicó un gesto al hombre y entraron en el recinto. Penny miró sorprendida. Era un edificio realmente enorme y muy moderno. Parecía tener instalaciones carísimas de última generación. Se acercaron a un ascensor y entraron. Sheldon apretó el botón del último piso. Penny sentía que todos sus nervios iban a estallar.

- Sheldon, como no me digas ahora mismo a dónde vamos, bloquearé el ascensor y no saldremos de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes.

El físico alzó una ceja.

- Este ascensor es de última tecnología. No tiene un botón para bloquearlo. Es mucho más complejo que eso.

Penny bufó enfadada. En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron.

- Hemos llegado.

La chica miró sorprendida. Había otro guardia frente a otra puerta, pero vestido muy elegantemente. Abrió la puerta y les indicó que entrasen. Atravesaron el umbral… y la mandíbula de Penny se descolgó. Era… un restaurante, amplio, espacioso, decorado con un gusto tan exquisito como sobrio. La música sonaba y había numeroso público cenando tranquilamente. Pero lo más increíble era que el techo era una enorme bóveda de cristal. Miríadas de estrellas parpadeaban sobre sus cabezas, ofreciendo un espectáculo inigualable.

- Dios mío…- susurró la chica, mirando maravillada.- Es… precioso.

- Mujer de poca fe.- Sheldon la miró, reprobador.- A estas alturas ya deberías saber que nadie tiene un gusto más refinado que el mío, a la hora de elegir restaurante.

Ella le miró, sonriéndole sin dejar de sentirse atónita.

- Lamento haber dudado de ti, Moonpie.

- Disculpas aceptadas.- Sheldon le indicó su sitio en la mesa.- Señorita…

Penny creía que aquello era un sueño. Se sentía como si fuese una princesa y él su apuesto príncipe. Era una verdadera locura y estupidez, pues ella no tenía nada de princesa… y él… desde luego, podía ser cualquier cosa excepto un príncipe. Miró sorprendida la mesa, el mantel, los cubiertos, la carta. Sheldon estaba ya leyendo y decidiendo cuál sería su cena, pero interrumpió sus cavilaciones al ver a la chica, paralizada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sólo… estoy esperando a que… algo rompa esta magia irreal. Venga, Sheldon, di algo así como que necesitas lavarte las manos con desinfectante para matar todas las bacterias, o cuéntame alguna de tus interminables y lunáticas historias sobre… la teoría de cuerdas.

El físico parpadeó atónito.

- Mi teoría de cuerdas no es "lunática"- dijo, irritado.

Ella sonrió. Vaya, por fin aquello ya era más normal.

- Disculpa, Moonpie, pero… digamos que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía y me sentía tan… bien. Es como si interiormente esperase ya una catástrofe, como si… en el fondo me sintiera culpable por pasármelo bien… otra vez… y sin Leonard.

Sheldon la miró cuidadosamente. Empezaba a estar más que harto de que Penny hiciera girar toda su vida alrededor de aquella enfermiza relación con su compañero de piso. Recordaba que Leonard se había enfadado bastante con él esa misma tarde, cuando se enteró de que iba a ir a cenar con su ex. Sheldon no se molestó ni en decir que ella era su amiga y que no tenía que pedirle permiso para seguir manteniendo su amistad. Pero claro, Leonard siempre tenía que ser la víctima, el emocionalmente exigente, y los demás siempre tenían que sacrificarse por él, rendirse a sus deseos. Miró a la chica.

- Penny, olvida ya eso. Todos los seres vivos se procuran su mejor bienestar, y tú no tienes por qué renunciar a esa ley natural sólo por los problemas emocionales de Leonard.

- Pero…

El joven meneó la cabeza y señaló el cielo.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me ha fascinado siempre del universo? En que cuando lo observas, lo estudias, te das cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿De qué?- ella, de repente, pareció perderse en los profundos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente.

- De que los problemas de los humanos son ridículos en comparación.

Ella sonrió. En realidad, eso era muy cierto. Ella alzó la mirada para contemplar también las estrellas.

- Tienes razón, pero… aunque sean ridículos, a veces… pueden contigo…- suspiró y miró a su viejo amigo.- Por suerte, siempre hay algún lunático cerca capaz de animarte llevándote a cenar a un planetario un sábado.- sonrió, entre triste y divertida.

Sheldon la miró. Iba a decirle por enésima vez que no estaba loco, pero algo en su interior lo impidió. El joven físico alargó la mano y tomó la suya, en un impulso que no logró contener. Penny se quedó un instante paralizada ante el contacto. Se miraron. Algo más fuerte que ellos parecía surgir y apoderarse de su voluntad. El joven físico tragó saliva. Esa maldita sensación de nuevo… Cada vez se hacía más intensa. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella, de sus preciosos ojos verdes. La chica creyó morir al darse cuenta de una cosa. Deseaba con toda su alma besar a aquel condenado físico teórico que no hacía otra cosa que sacarla de quicio desde que le conocía. Era una locura. Sheldon era su amigo. Su AMIGO. Se lo repitió varias veces. Eso sería mucho más fácil si él no la atravesara con aquellos ojos, si no apareciera tan insoportablemente atractivo.

- Señores, ¿ya saben lo que van a tomar?

El momento se rompió. Sheldon soltó la mano de la chica y ella apartó la mirada, llena de vergüenza. Ambos procuraron adoptar su mejor y más digna compostura mientras el camarero tomaba nota de su pedido.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny rió divertida mientras Sheldon le contaba cómo inundó de espuma el laboratorio de Kripke en venganza por su broma con el helio. Algo ya de por sí gracioso se tornaba en desternillante cuando era Sheldon Cooper el que lo narraba. La chica se sujetó el estómago, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Sheldon seguía.

- Así que, lo siguiente que vimos en la pantalla del ordenador fue al distinguido rector y a sus acompañantes completamente cubiertos de espuma. Afortunadamente, es un compuesto totalmente inofensivo.

La joven no pudo controlar la risa y se desternilló, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio al estar sentada en el borde de la silla. Casi soltó un chillido al pensar que se caía, y se agarró por instinto al brazo de Sheldon, quien también la sujetó. El joven físico la miró perplejo, con cara interrogante. Penny parpadeó, con la boca abierta. Pero después, al ver la cara de Sheldon tan extremadamente atónita, rompió a reír otra vez. El físico meneó la cabeza, armándose de paciencia.

- Penny, creo que ya has bebido suficiente champán.- dijo, retirándole la copa.

Pero la chica aferró la copa, mirándole con un puchero.

- Oh, vamos, Moonpie, no seas aguafiestas. No he bebido tanto…- protestó.

Él la miró como si fuese su padre y ella, la díscola hija adolescente.

- Penny…- le advirtió.- No pienso cargar contigo en estado de embriaguez hasta casa. Así que se acabó el alcohol por esta noche.

- Entonces, bébetelo tú.- le desafió con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Sheldon apretó los dientes. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

- Nadie va a beberlo.

- Muy bien.- la chica cogió la copa y la llevó a los labios, pero antes de que pudiera tomar otro sorbo, el joven físico se la arrebató de la mano. Penny se abalanzó casi sobre él, en una ridícula pelea. Sheldon tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar la… incómoda y excesiva cercanía de la chica y, en un impulso, bebió todo el maldito champán antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar la copa. Sintió como si un fuego bajara hasta su estómago.

- ¡Vaya! Quien lo iba a decir…- Penny se burló divertida de él.- El doctor Cooper es capaz de beber una copa de un solo trago… y sin ser agua.

Sheldon la fulminó con la mirada. Cerró un momento los ojos. ¡Maldición! El alcohol ya estaba afectando a sus perfectas neuronas. Sentía… demasiado calor. Y que Penny estuviera sonriéndole, medio apoyada en su brazo, no ayudaba en absoluto a eliminar esa agobiante sensación. La chica le estudió con atención. El físico parecía de pronto demasiado sofocado como para haber bebido sólo un poco de champán. Aunque, claro, Sheldon no estaba nada acostumbrado al alcohol. Sus mejillas estaban apenas sonrosadas y el cabello levemente húmedo. La chica se quedó helada cuando Sheldon, en un acto involuntario por aliviar esos indeseables efectos en su temperatura corporal, desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa, exhalando un suspiro de alivio. La boca de Penny se abrió, atónita. Jamás en toda su vida había visto una imagen más aterradoramente… sexy. No podía apartar los ojos de él. Sheldon la miró, al sentirse tan fijamente observado. La chica parecía estar en shock. Por un instante, el joven físico se preocupó de verdad, creyendo que sufría los efectos de un futuro coma etílico. Desde luego, él ya estaría muerto si bebiera como ella. Su preocupación fue en aumento al ver que la chica le miraba, pero no reaccionaba.

- Penny… ¡Penny!- la tomó por los hombros. Ella parpadeó.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó simplemente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y con su muy fingida expresión de inocente.

Sheldon resopló.

- No tiene gracia. Pensé que te había dado un shock etílico.

La chica sonrió divertida.

- Oh, vamos, ¿crees que con un par de copas de champán me va a dar un shock etílico? No me mires así, que no he bebido tanto.- terminó ella, con una mueca de disgusto.

Sheldon meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que, ahora mismo, no existe una persona conocida en este entorno cercano que esté en condiciones de conducir tu vehículo? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a volver a casa?

- ¿Tenías pensado volver a casa… tan pronto?- la chica parpadeó.

El joven empezó a quedarse mortalmente serio.

- Son las dos de la mañana.

- ¿Tenías pensado volver a casa tan pronto?- repitió la chica, a modo de respuesta.

Sheldon siguió mirándola con mala cara.

- Vamos, Moonpie, es sábado noche.- la chica lo dijo casi suplicante.- Es una convención social no opcional no regresar a casa antes de las cinco de la mañana un sábado noche.

- Eso te lo acabas de inventar.- replicó él.- Porque, que yo recuerde, en más de una ocasión has regresado a casa temprano después de salir un sábado por la noche.

La chica rió divertida.

- Bueeno, sí, vale, pero eso sólo ocurre cuando te lo estás pasando fatal. Entonces sí está permitido volver temprano a casa.- le miró fijamente.- ¿Te lo estás pasando fatal, Moonpie?

Sheldon apretó los dientes.

- Nadie puede llamarme Moonpie excepto Meemaw.

- Eso ya lo sé.- replico ella.- Y eso no responde a mi pregunta, Moonpie.

El joven físico sentía que no podía controlar el tic de su ojo. La fulminó con una intensa mirada azul.

- Supongo que podría encontrar otros ejemplos de torturas peores, aunque curiosamente, ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna.

Penny se echó a reír.

- Pues créeme, yo me lo estoy pasando genial.- dijo, con los ojos brillantes, en un arranque de sinceridad. Sheldon la miró algo sorprendido.

- ¿Eso es sarcasmo?

La chica meneó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

- No, Sheldon, por una vez, no lo es.- le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura.- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, doctor Cooper. Siempre pensé que una cita contigo sería lo más cercano al infierno en la Tierra, pero… no, en absoluto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Y no puedo estar más agradecida, Moonpie. No te imaginas lo que es… sentirse de nuevo… normal después de… estar días llorando encerrada en casa.

El físico sintió de nuevo esa desagradable sensación al percibir el dolor latente de ella. La miró, pero esta vez sin rastro de enfado.

- Supongo que no pasa nada por volver a casa a las cinco.- dijo con esfuerzo.

Ella le sonrió con infinita ternura. A veces quería matarlo, y otras veces, como en esta, no deseaba más que comérselo a besos. Sabía que no debía pensar en eso. Esa maldita locura que parecía adueñarse últimamente de ella la estaba conduciendo a un peligroso terreno de arenas movedizas. ¿Por qué diablos Sheldon era tan… condenadamente irresistible y guapo cuando se lo proponía? Bueno, a decir verdad, no es que se hubiera dado cuenta del atractivo de su excéntrico vecino precisamente ayer. Desde que lo conoció, le pareció realmente lindo. A decir verdad, mucho más que Howard, Raj… y sí, incluso Leonard. Recordó cuando se mostró sorprendida al ver su pizarra llena de fórmulas matemáticas y cómo él se había sentido tan gratamente adulado que había coqueteado un poco con ella, apoyándose en la pizarra mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. Pero después, las cosas habían progresado de forma distinta. Leonard siguió decididamente el camino de "intentar algo con Penny" y Sheldon el "intentar soportar a Penny". Sí, sus diferencias no podían ser más grandes y al principio, las peleas entre ellos eran como la reacción de espuma del laboratorio de Kripke. Pero también su amistad empezó a ser tan intensa como sus peleas. Era algo extremadamente sorprendente. Penny sabía que jamás aguantaría las cosas de Sheldon en otra persona que no fuera Sheldon, y sabía que a él le ocurría lo mismo con ella. Y además de esa profunda amistad, también había otros misterios, como la intensa mirada que él parecía dedicarle sólo a ella, la profunda confianza que se tenían… Le había contado cosas al físico que no había contado a nadie más. Y la preocupación del uno por el otro. La chica le contempló. Sheldon jamás bebía de la copa de nadie, excepto de la suya. Sheldon jamás rompía su rutina de sueño, sus estrictas normas, el no entrar en su habitación, el que nadie se sentara en su sitio… Sólo una única persona las había quebrantado y no había sufrido las terribles consecuencias: ella.

La chica lo miró. No sabía qué hacer con todo aquel enigma. Acababa de salir de una horrible ruptura con Leonard. Y a sus espaldas acumulaba ya demasiadas decepciones con sus escasos 25 años. Sí, ella misma se había propuesto dirigir su atención hacia chicos… como Sheldon. En realidad, el primer paso lo había dado con Leonard. Aunque, evidentemente, el físico experimental sólo tenía en común con el físico teórico el apartamento, el Caltech y la física. Eran muy diferentes en todo lo demás. Leonard tenía muchísimas inseguridades y era emocionalmente muy exigente. Sheldon… bueno, ella sabía que en el fondo, tenía su corazoncito, pero incluso cuando lo humillaban públicamente, no se dejaba vencer nunca. Era sensible, cierto, pero no lo demostraba jamás. En realidad, sólo ella lo sabía.

La joven camarera siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos, mientras Sheldon la miraba sin comprender.

- Penny, realmente… ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella le miró.

- Sí, cielo, no te preocupes. Sólo que… no tenemos por qué volver tarde si no quieres.- dijo casi triste.- No quiero que no duermas tus ocho horas por mi culpa.

El físico bajó un momento la mirada.

- No pasa nada… Penny. A decir verdad…- tragó saliva.- Bueno, admito que esto no está resultando tan desagradable.

Ella alzó una ceja interrogante. Sheldon suspiró.

- Está bien. Digamos que yo también estoy disfrutando de esta… velada.

Otra vez la recorrió una inmensa oleada de felicidad. Esa era otra diferencia entre Sheldon y Leonard. Sheldon, de cualquiera de sus rarísimas maneras, siempre la hacía sentir a gusto, realmente bien. Por el contrario, Leonard tenía mucha más habilidad en hacer lo contrario. Ahora se daba cuenta de que con Leonard siempre había estado estresada, sin poder mostrarse tranquila, tal y como era. Se sentía mal por compararlos. Ella no quería hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Miró a Sheldon, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

- Sheldon no… no merezco que seas tan… encantador. No lo merezco.- dijo triste.

El joven físico sentía de nuevo su dolor como propio. Bajó un momento los ojos y luego la miró otra vez.

- ¿Sarcasmo?

La chica parpadeó, perpleja. Pero al mirarle vio que sólo lo había dicho para tomarle el pelo. Sheldon le estaba dedicando una deliciosa, suave y nada acostumbrada sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió. Esta vez, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla. Le tomó del brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- No.- respondió ella suavemente.

Permanecieron inmóviles, sentados uno junto al otro en la mesa, la cabeza de Penny apoyada en el hombro de Sheldon. El restaurante ya estaba casi vacío. Sólo se oía la suave e hipnotizante música. La chica cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento mágico, envuelta por la música y por la deliciosa fragancia de Sheldon. Contuvo la respiración y se atrevió a entrelazar su mano con la de él. Sintió un intenso escalofrío al percibir el contacto y ver que él no lo rehuía. El escalofrío atravesó ambas manos unidas y recorrió a Sheldon. Sentía que el corazón acabaría por colapsar si seguía latiendo a ese desenfrenado ritmo.

- Penny…- susurró, con una voz tan deliciosamente suave que de nuevo provocó otro escalofrío en la chica.

- ¿Qué…?- ella se perdió en sus ojos azules.

Maldición, estaba tan cerca… Algunos interminables centímetros la separaban de él. No… no podían hacerlo. Eran amigos… Era su mejor amigo. Pero él no lo estaba haciendo nada fácil, con esa hechizante mirada. Le vio tragar saliva.

- Deberíamos… irnos. Imagino que los empleados querrán cerrar e irse a sus casas.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

- Tal vez nosotros debamos hacer lo mismo.

Sheldon la miró.

- Creía que querías prolongar la diversión hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa casi involuntariamente.

- Creo que… no deberíamos. Estoy melancólica, medio borracha y, como tú dices, nadando en una sopa de estrógenos.- le miró con tristeza.- No quiero cometer un error… precisamente contigo. Tengo la sensación de que, como esto continúe, acabaré asaltándote en un lugar público para besarte y enrollarme contigo.- pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sacudió con furia la cabeza.- Y francamente, creo que por este año, ya he cometido bastantes errores.

Sheldon se había olvidado de respirar en el momento en que su cerebro procesó las increíbles palabras de la chica. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ella se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, recogiendo su abrigo y su bolso. No… no podía haber escuchado bien. Tenía que ser una… alucinación auditiva. Pero ni siquiera pudo preguntárselo. La joven ya estaba de pie, esperándole, y él se apresuró a seguirla. Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche. Sheldon sentía que sus nervios acabarían por estallar. Ella meneó la cabeza, al advertirlo.

- Tranquilízate, Sheldon, no pienso abalanzarme sobre ti en medio del camino.- dijo con un tono entre triste y ácido.- Puedes estar tranquilo, porque tu amistad significa mucho para mi y eso puede con esta maldita locura transitoria. No te preocupes, en unos días volveré a mi estado normal en el que no te encuentro atractivo en absoluto.

Sheldon tragó saliva. Eso sería muy tranquilizador si pudiera sustituir las palabras "en unos días" por "en unos segundos". En el camino de vuelta a casa reinó el silencio más absoluto. Penny se sentía mortalmente avergonzada por haberle dicho semejantes cosas al pobre físico. ¡Maldito alcohol, maldita cabeza de chorlito! Estaba claro que su cerebro era tan patético que no podía caer más bajo. Se sentía tan mal que ni se atrevía a pedirle disculpas. Por otro lado, Sheldon estaba incrustado en el asiento del copiloto, sin saber por qué preocuparse más, si por el hecho de que Penny estuviera conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol, o por estar encerrado en un coche con una inestable y hormonal Penny. El corazón no cesaba de golpear en su pecho, presintiendo un horrible final. La miró de reojo por enésima vez. La chica parecía triste, y no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Ni siquiera le miraba, manteniendo los ojos obstinadamente clavados en la calle. Eso hizo que su temor disminuyera un poco. Siguió mirándola, sin poder evitarlo. Sentía algo demasiado extraño. Por un lado, aquella chica le aterrorizaba, y por otro, le… preocupaba. Era lo más ilógico que jamás hubiera visto.

Llegaron finalmente a su destino. Sheldon abrió el portal y empezaron a subir las escaleras, de nuevo en silencio. Se detuvieron al llegar al cuarto piso. Penny se quedó inmóvil y por fin se atrevió a mirarle.

- Gracias por esta noche, Sheldon.- dijo.- Y… perdona por…- bajó la cabeza, terriblemente tímida.- Lo siento, el alcohol y yo a las dos de la mañana no somos una buena combinación. A menos que seas un descerebrado que sólo quiere emborracharme para llevarme a la cama y desaparecer a la mañana siguiente.- dijo con amarga ironía.

Sheldon la miró.

- No te preocupes, Penny.- el joven físico también se sentía demasiado tímido.- El cerebro puede tener reacciones bastante inesperadas ante la acción de las drogas. Y, si quieres que te de un consejo, está en tu mano que los descerebrados sigan o no entrando en tu vida. Seguro que si no bebes alcohol, más de uno acabaría en el hospital por intentar… propasarse contigo.

Penny no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre la hiciera reír, aún cuando ella no quisiera? Meneó la cabeza.

- El problema es que… sólo les parezco interesante cuando bebo alcohol.

- Eso es porque estamos hablando de los descerebrados.- replicó él.

Penny sonrió con cansancio.

- No, Sheldon. Eso es porque soy tan patética que a nadie le resulto interesante cuando estoy sobria. Ni siquiera a los descerebrados.

Sheldon la miró fijamente.

- Te aseguro que a mí me resultas muchísimo más interesante cuando estás sobria. Eres mucho más rápida a la hora de replicar en una discusión y eso siempre es estimulante.

Penny le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Q…Qué?

Sheldon tragó saliva.

- Eres… eres interesante, Penny. Mucho.

La chica pensó que estaba más borracha de lo que imaginaba. De lo contrario, no podía ser posible que Sheldon hubiera dicho… eso. O… ¿Acaso era él el que estaba borracho?

- Sheldon, ¿estás borracho?

Esta vez fue él quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Es posible. O borracho, o drogado, o mareado por la forma en la que conduces.

Ella le dedicó su típica mirada reprobadora, pero terminó sonriendo. Se acercó a él.

- Buenas noches, Moonpie.

Se dispuso a darle un beso, pero ninguno de los dos se movió adecuadamente para ello. Sheldon giró la cara para mirarla y los labios de la chica terminaron en contacto con los suyos en lugar de su mejilla. Penny creyó que se le paraba el corazón al sentir la deliciosa suavidad de sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero suficiente para que se quedaran sin aliento. Se separaron, sintiéndose inmensamente avergonzados.

- Yo… yo… lo siento, Sheldon.

La chica huyó hacia la puerta de su apartamento e intentó abrirla, pero estaba tan nerviosa que las llaves resbalaron de su mano. Sheldon se acercó y las recogió. Se las entregó a la chica. De nuevo un insoportable escalofrío les recorrió cuando sus manos se tocaron. Esta vez, Sheldon sintió que una parte desconocida de sí mismo tomaba el mando de la situación. Se acercó muy despacio a la chica. Penny soltó un respingo y retrocedió, pero la puerta cerrada le cortó el paso. Vio sin aliento que él no se detenía. Estaba tan cerca… Él la miraba desde su altura, atravesándola, quemándola con aquel fuego azul, como si ella fuera un atrayente experimento científico. Apoyó con infinita ternura la palma de la mano en la suave mejilla de la chica.

- Sh…Shel…

No pudo terminar. Él levantó con delicadeza su mentón y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, besándola con tal inmensa dulzura que Penny creyó desmayarse. Él la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras los labios de ella lo envenenaban, impidiéndole pensar. El beso poco a poco fue arrancándoles la respiración, el alma, la vida. Penny sintió morir de placer y felicidad. Aquello… sí era un beso. Hacía siglos que no se sentía así. A decir verdad, nunca antes se había sentido así, nadie le había causado todo eso con un simple beso. La chica mordió suavemente su labio inferior, acariciándolo con la lengua. La intensidad empezaba a ser alarmante. De pronto, Sheldon se separó, como si hubiera recuperado el conocimiento perdido. Miró horrorizado a la chica, a la que sostenía acorralándola contra la puerta de su apartamento. Se separó automáticamente.

- Yo… yo…- por vez primera en toda su vida, Sheldon Cooper se había quedado sin palabras.- Yo… lo siento.

Penny se quedó paralizada mientras Sheldon corría hacia su puerta, la abría y desaparecía tras ella. La chica no podía dejar de sentir el delicioso cosquilleo en los labios. Se llevó una mano a la boca, como si dudara realmente de lo que había ocurrido. No, no había sido un sueño. Sus malditos sueños jamás eran tan… increíbles.


End file.
